Living
by Galadriadhar
Summary: She always leaves him behind, but he can't leave her. After all, he's worked for far too long with her to not have fallen in love.


Living

The sun was setting, touching Sharpedo Bluff with fingers of orange light. In the cave that gave the Bluff its name, a Riolu satnear the edge, his legs hanging over the bluff. The light of the sunset illuminated all of his body, except his face. He was toying with a red scarf. The shadows obscured his furrowed brow and slight frown.

He sighed, throwing the scarf around his neck. He picked up a small rock that was lying beside him. Tossing it between his paws, he watched the rock catching the light as it spun through the air. He let the rock rest in his right paw, hefted it, then tossed it out. The rock fell, and he watched it until it splashed into the water.

The Riolu shook his head, sighing again. He glanced over the edge of the cave, mentally estimating the distance to the water below, whether he would survive a plunge, and if he could swim well enough to get to the beach before the current washed him away. He was seriously considering taking the dive, just to feel the adrenaline, when he heard footsteps coming down the passage that connected the cave to the top of the Bluff.

An Eevee wearing a silver bow emerged, and the Riolu eased out of his fighting stance. The Eevee didn't notice anything. "Hi, Rio!" the Eevee, a female, chirped. Rio grunted in reply. "How was everything? I assume no one tried to rob us."

Rio felt his fur stand on end. "No, Jazz. Nothing happened. Was the exploration successful?"

Jazz was oblivious to the slight steel in his voice. "Oh, it was marvelous! I found dinner, and I was able to recover over two thousand Poké!"

"Grand."

Jazz ducked out of the bag slung onto her back. Rio grabbed it and began sorting through the items. It was, after all, his job to put things away. His only job…

_"Come on, Jazz! The Qwilfish are getting away!"_

_ "Rio, rush ahead and see if there's some solid, defensible ground. I'll push them forward!"_

_ "Right-o, Jazz! Those Qwilfish won't know what hit them!"_

That was what they had been. He and Jazz had been one of the greatest teams to come from Wigglytuff's Guild. They had surpassed Team Charm, Team AWD, and whatever team that stuck-up Gallade was part of. They were Team Riojazz. Now? He wasn't quite sure what they were anymore.

Jazz never let him come on explorations or missions anymore. Something had changed after the ordeal with Darkrai. She had seemed… preoccupied. Preoccupied, and somewhat awkward. They had been so close, so quick to converse. Rio had been able to become stronger through his experiences with Jazz, but he wasn't prepared for such a drastic change or for dealing with someone so… female. Rio would give anything for the easy relationship that had been theirs.

The smell of cooking oran berries wafted past his nose, and he realized that none of the items from Jazz's bag had been put away yet. He had spent far too long thinking and bemoaning his fate. Rio had promised to stand by Jazz in any way he could, and right now his place was putting the Treasure Boxes in an alcove to wait for Xatu's powers to open them. Oh how he wished it were different…

"What are you making?" Rio asked, forcing a cheerful tone. Jazz had two sticks set up over a fire, oran berries on each.

"I found some honey in the Old Forest, so I thought it might go well with oran berries. We'll have toasted oran berries with cooked honey, washed down with honeyed water." Jazz grabbed a container that once held max elixir, shook her head up and down, and set the container down again.

Rio smirked, falling into that easy banter. "How much honey did you find? I hope you remember that honey makes my paws all sticky."

Jazz laughed. "Oh yes, I remember! Don't worry. I didn't find that much."

_"Jazz, so help me, once I get free from this tree I will chase you down!"_

_ "You look like a Teddiursa, Rio. I hope you can bear it!"_

_ "Goodness, Jazz. That was horrible."_

Rio smiled. "Good."

Dinner was a frantic affair, and bedtime was even more so. Jazz was planning an excursion to Steam Cave the next day, and Rio wanted to get everything prepared for her. Even if he didn't get to go with her, he couldn't bear the thought of her being in danger. So Rio packed a bag full of apples, gummies, max elixirs, and other assorted items that might come in handy in any environment.

Rio grew subdued again as the evening progressed. He found himself nearly snapping at Jazz when she said goodnight and went to her curtained half of the main cave. The idea of her going alone…

_"Jazz, why are you going alone?"_

_ "Grovyle said only I could go to the Spacial Drift. I'm so sorry, Rio. I would bring you if I could…"_

_ "You could take me anyway. I'll probably end up tagging along."_

_ "Please don't, Rio. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt because we disregarded Grovyle's warning."_

_ "…Okay. But promise me one thing. Promise me that this will be the last mission you go on without me by your side."_

_ "Of course. I wouldn't leave you behind."_

She had said she wouldn't leave him behind again… Why had she broken that promise? He didn't understand anymore.

Jazz was breathing evenly and deeply. That much Rio knew through the curtain. He himself sat, legs jutting between the teeth of the cave. The moon began to rise above the shining sea, shimmering like a dream.

A dream. That was what his previous adventures felt like. He wondered if he had really gone with Jazz to Temporal Tower. Had he really stood against Primal Dialga? Or was it just a bad dream? A bad dream made worse by the knowledge that he couldn't go with Jazz?

_"Rio? Rio, wake up!"_

_ "What?! Oh, sorry…"_

_ "Don't be sorry. What was it about?"_

_ "What do you mean, Jazz?"_

_ "Your dream. You were thrashing about. See?"_

_ "Oh… I'll gather the straw."_

_ "Not now. What was the dream about? Don't dodge the question."_

_ "…You."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "You had disappeared again, like you disappeared after saving time. But this time, you didn't return."_

_ "Rio… You do know that I'll never disappear like that again, right?"_

_ "I do. I still fear, though."_

_ "As do I, Rio."_

No, he couldn't live without Jazz. At least he saw her after the missions she went out on. At least he still had that, if he couldn't go with her.

Rio stood. Gazing over the sea, he watched the breakers crash against the bluff. The sound was like a lullaby to him, and so he stumbled to his bed before he fell asleep and splashed into the ocean.

Back at his post again. Legs dangling off from between the cave's teeth, Rio sat. That was where Sunflora found him. She tentatively tapped Rio on the shoulder. He leaped up and into a fighting stance.

"Goodness, Sunny! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't mean to, Rio. Sorry…"

Rio smiled slightly. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Sunny. I've been on edge lately. A lot longer than just lately. You didn't come to hear that, though. What can I help you with?"

Sunflora shifted on her leaves. "I… I wanted to know what was bothering you. You never come to the Guild anymore. I only ever see Jazz. We miss you, Rio."

Rio sighed. He gestured to his pile of straw, and Sunflora sat. Rio sat against a jagged stalagmite.

"Sunny, I… I don't know what's what anymore." Rio paused, and Sunflora waited patiently for him to continue.

"I feel as though Jazz and I are strangers. She never takes me with her on missions, she always says that I have to stay in the cave. Jazz gets ticked if I so much as step out to Treasure Town. She always has to be the one to get supplies, the one to get boxes opened, the one to access our storage. She has to be the one to go to Spinda's Café, she has to be the one to train at the Dojo, and she is the one who goes to the Guild.

"We used to do everything together, but ever since Darkrai and all those events, she's changed. I've changed, too, but I feel pushed away. I wish things could be like they used to be.

"We used to be able to talk so easily. We could almost read each other's mind. Now we only interact at night. She comes back and happily tells me everything, when I used to know for myself, and I love her far too much to say anything against her."

Sunflora gasped slightly. Rio glanced at her. "What?"

"You said you love her."

"Of course I do. How could I not love the girl who changed me and brought out what I feel is the real me?"

Sunflora frowned. "If you love her, why don't you tell her how you feel? Tell her that you want to go with her, I mean. Maybe the love part, too, but not necessarily."

Rio looked away. "It's too hard. I could never do it. I may have faced Primal Dialga, but in matters of the heart, my shyness still wins."

Sunflora shrugged. "It might be something to try, Rio." She pushed herself up, shaking straw away from her stem. "I hope we can see you soon."

Rio gave a half-hearted wave as Sunflora left the cave.

"_Boy, it's really wet here. No wonder this is called Seafoam Island."_

"_Isn't it great! I love it here, Rio!"_

"_I think you must be a Vaporeon at heart. We have to leave, though."_

"_Awww... Why?"_

"_We need to get back to the Guild before Loudred closes for the night. Chatot will want to know what we discovered here."_

"_Oooh, that's right. Okay."_

"_Don't worry, Jazz. We'll come back."_

"_Really?"_

"_I promise."_

Rio was staring at a passing Lapras when Jazz entered. As her paws hit the cave floor, she let out a gasp of pain. Rio jumped up and raced to her side.

"What happened?"

"A Slugma caught me off-guard… It's nothing, Rio. Just find the oran berry and put the juice on the burn, will you?" Jazz clenched her teeth, and Rio could hear her muted complaints.

"That isn't nothing," Rio muttered, searching Jazz's bag for an oran berry. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd had me with you."

Jazz heard him. "It is nothing. Don't worry. And I can't take you with me, Rio. You know that."

Rio breathed in and out, trying to control his temper. "I do. I just don't understand why."

"That's a secret."

"What?!" Rio exploded, throwing his paws up in the air. "A secret? Oh yes, let's have secrets now! 'Oh, and you can't come with me, Rio, even though I promised I'd never leave you behind again.' I've had just about enough of this, Jazzymyn. I'm about ready to call Team Riojazz a thing of the past."

Jazz narrowed her eyes, all pain forgotten. "I said that before I knew the dangers, Riolu."

"You knew the dangers about halfway through! Remember our journey into Apple Woods? I do. You knew the dangers then. You knew the dangers in the Hidden Lands. Yet you still took me with you! Now you don't!"

"You don't understand, Rio. The dangers are far greater than they were."

"Then let me come with you! How can you say that you leave me behind for my safety when you prance into 'danger?'"

"It's for your protection!" Jazz growled. "Team Riojazz has always been you and me! It still is! I leave you behind because I'm scared!"

"What are you scared of, Jazzymyn? What are you scared of that I would run away from, tail between my legs? Do you think that, just because you are a human-turned-Pokémon, you get to dictate what I can face? If you think that, I may as well just leave. I think the Guild would take me back."

The two were face to face. "How dare you!" Jazz bellowed. "I leave you behind because I want to protect you! I love you, Riolu! That's why I don't bring you along anymore! I want you to survive!"

"I cannot believe this! You leave me behind because you love me?! I've heard better excuses from Croagunk! Let me tell you the truth, though. I've put up with you because _I_ love _you_! I would rather live for a single day with you than survive for millennia without you! I'm tired of simply surviving! I want to live!

"There! Now you know! Allow me to pack up and I'll leave you in peace!"

Rio spun around and began angrily gathering up his belongings. He missed Jazz's fur settling, her eyes softening, and her tail drooping.

"Rio?"

"What?!" Rio turned back on her.

"You… love me?" Rio finally noticed Jazz's change in demeanor.

"Of course I love you. How could I work so much with you and not love you?"

Jazz dropped her eyes to the floor. "I wasn't lying, you know. I do want to keep you safe. I want you to survive. I do love you."

Rio lowered his head. "What?" His voice was little more than a whisper.

"_No! Jazz! Don't leave me!"_

"_Rio… Thank you…"_

"I do love you, Rio. I've loved you since before the day I disappeared."

"Then… why do you leave me behind? I could do so much more for you by your side."

"I forgot that I had promised that our adventures would always be together… I just remembered tonight, when you yelled it." Jazz put a paw on Rio's leg. "I forgot, Rio."

Rio sat down heavily. A tear leaked out of his eye. So much emotion had been spilled that something had to give, and so tears came.

"I'm sorry, Rio. Can you forgive my forgetfulness?"

Rio put his head in his arms and began sobbing. He was overcome with emotion, overcome with the moment.

"_Jump through the waterfall?! Are you crazy, Jazz?"_

"_I hope not. Though if I am, at least I'm in good company."_

"_Hey… Well, I guess we may as well try this crazy thing together."_

"_Sounds like a plan, Rio."_

Jazz nudged Rio in the side with her nose. "Rio? Are you okay?" Rio continued to sob.

"_Jazz, why do you do weird things like fight Manectric all by yourself?"_

"_One of us has to look good, Rio, and it's not going to be you."_

"_You, Jazzymyn, are a sassy fiend."_

Jazz sat back, watching Rio cry.

"_Ooh, boy… She's out cold. I wonder if she's okay. Hey, you!"_

"Jazz…"

"_Your name is Jazzymyn? That's rather long. Do you mind if I call you Jazz for short?"_

"Jazz, I…"

"_I've always wanted to be an explorer! But… I can't. I'm too scared. But… maybe you could join with me! We could have an exploration team! How about… Team Awesome! No, that's bad… What do you think?"_

"Jazz… I'm sorry…"

"_Team Riojazz? …I love it! Team Riojazz! Yeah!"_

"Please, Jazz…"

"_We'll be friends for forever, right? I think that would be great!"_

"Please forgive me…"

"_Adventure, here we come!"_

Jazz leaned in close to Rio. "Of course, Rio. I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"

"_Jazz… Thanks for the adventures…"_

Rio hiccupped and smiled through his tears. "Jazz… Yes."

"_You came back! I'm so happy… Sniff…"_

The next morning, Rio and Jazz went to Seafoam Island.


End file.
